Now And Forever
by Ckh13elieve
Summary: [Pemberitahuan]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Now And Forever**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : G (General)**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad Plot, OOC.**

**Summary : "CHO KYUHYUN!"/ "Pastikan saja, Changmin-ah tidak menyentuh barang-barangku"/"Kau pasti kesepian didorm sebesar ini ya, hyung?"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam saat Kyuhyun memasuki dorm Super Junior dilantai 11. Seminggu ini ia memang ada jadwal latihan dengan mamber S.M THE BALAD untuk konser spesial S.M THE BALLAD. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke dorm dan memilih menginap diapartemen Jino untuk mempersingkat waktunya.

Namja berkulit putih itu mengernyitkan dahi, heran, ketika tak mendapati siapapun didorm. _Bukankah hyungdeul tidak ada jadwal malam ini?_ Namja itu sudah bertanya pada manager hyung sebelum kembali ke dorm tadi pagi. _Ah mungkin hyungdeul sedang makan malam diluar._

Ketika membuka pintu kamarnya, magnae Super Junior itu kembali mengernyitkan dahinya heran, ketika melihat sebuah koper berukuran sedang tergeletak tepat disamping tempat tidur single-nya. _Ini bukan milik Kibum hyung_. Kyuhyun tahu persis koper Kibum, lagipula kalau menginap di dorm, Kibum jarang membawa kopernya. Kibum lebih suka membawa tas berisi naskah drama.

Suara ramai diruang tengah membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. _Hyungdeul sudah pulang!_ Magnae Super Junior itu setengah berlari meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ruang tengah. _Tenanglah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau harus bersikap biasa saja. Jangan memperlihatkan bahwa kau senang sekali bisa melihat mereka. Nanti mereka akan meledekmu. _Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya, menekan perasaan senang yang berkecamuk didalam dadanya.

Senyum cool diwajah Kyuhyun menghilang ketika melihat bukan hanya hyungdeul yang ada diruang tengah itu. Ada juga Changmin. Magnae DBSK itu, hanya melirik sekilas ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamar dengan wajah bingung. Namun ia hanya diam, tidak seperti biasanya yang akan langsung berlari memeluk Kyuhyun atau berteriak pada Kyuhyun dan bertanya ini-itu.

"Kau sudah kembali, Kyuhyunnie?" Leeteuk tersenyum canggung ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya seolah bertanya 'ada apa ini?'

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Leeteuk, yang pura-pura tidak mengerti arti pandangannya pada Sungmin. Ia yakin, Sungmin lebih mengenalnya dibanding siapapun. Kyuhyun kembali mengeluh ketika Sungmin bahkan tidak membalas tatapannya. Hyung-nya itu malah menunduk dan pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Padahal Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin jarang sekali memeriksa ponselnya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih langsung bertanya pada Changmin. Kyuhyun yakin, Changmin tidak pandai menutupi sesuatu darinya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Changmin yang tadi langsung duduk didepan televisi, "Changmin-ah, waeyo?"

"Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur!"

Kyuhyun sedikit berjengkit ketika tiba-tiba Changmin berdiri padahal ia baru duduk disamping Changmin. Dan tadi itu apa? Changmin bahkan berbicara ketus padanya. Padahal biasanya, Changmin tidak pernah berbicara ketus padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun-lah yang lebih sering berbicara ketus pada Changmin. Tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun hilang terkejutnya, Changmin berdiri dan melangkah dengan kaki lebar menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Dia ada masalah dengan Yunho-ah" Leeteuk menjelaskan setelah mendengar Changmin membanting pintu kamar.

"Sehari setelah kau pergi, dia mengungsi disini. Dia bilang sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif. Kami juga mencoba menghubungimu. Kau sebenarnya kemana, Kyuhyunnie?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan memicingkan sebelah matanya. "Bukankah jadwal latihanmu dimulai seminggu yang lalu?"

"Aku berlibur bersama Ahra noona" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Namja itu kembali menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, "Jadi, koper dikamarku itu milik.."

"Ne" Sungmin mengangguk dengan wajah bersalah. Bagaimanapun ia tahu, Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka siapapun tidur ditempat tidur single-nya, kecuali Kibum.

"Jadi, selama seminggu ini Changmin-ah tidur dikamarku?" mata Kyuhyun melebar.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan wajah kesal. "Hyungdeul kan tahu, aku nggak suka siapapun menyentuh barangku!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan marah. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa hyungdeul mengijinkan Changmin tidur dirumahnya meskipun Changmin sahabatnya.

"Hyungdeul bisa menyuruhnya tidur dikamar manager hyung kan? Atau kamar Hyuk.."

"CHO KYUHYUN!" hardikan Kangin menghentikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Semua menoleh pada Kangin, termasuk Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun memicing melihat Kangin mengepalkan tangannya. _Kangin hyung marah? Kenapa?_

"..dia sedang bingung, ada masalah. Seharusnya kau mengerti, dia sahabatmu, kan?" Kangin melanjutkan dengan suara tercekat setelah menerima death glare dari Yesung. Tangannya sudah tidak mengepal seperti tadi.

_Kenapa harus aku yang mengerti? Aku tentu saja mengerti. Tapi hyungdeul, tentu lebih mengerti siapa aku dan bagaimana sifatku kan?_

"Kyuhyunnie, kau bisa tidur dikamarku dan Teuki hyung, aku tidak keberatan" Donghae mencoba mencairkan suasana. Namja itu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sikap protektif.

"Atau dikamarku" Eunhyuk ikut merangkul Kyuhyun dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya dari tatapan polos Donghae dan cengiran Eunhyuk. Ia tidak mungkin tidur dikamar Donghae dan Leeteuk, ataupun dikamar Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tidak mau membuat hyung-nya harus berbagi tempat tidur single mereka dengannya. Bagaimanapun kondisi mereka sedang sedikit tidak fit, ditambah lagi cuaca yang sudah mulai dingin. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko hyungdeulnya sakit. Jadwal mereka sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat berjejalan sampai akhir tahun. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin tidur di sofa. Udara sangat dingin, tidak baik bagi tubuhnya yang baru saja..

_"Jagalah kondisimu, Kyuhyunnie. Aku tidak mau mendengarmu sakit jika aku datang ke Seoul. Kau sudah cukup membuatku khawatir"_

Namja berkulit putih susu itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Menghilangkan bayang-bayang ucapan Ahra noona padanya waktu itu, juga keluhan-keluhan yang muncul dipikirannya. Ia harus bersyukur, seminim apapun kondisinya saat ini. Ia sudah bertekat tidak akan terlihat lemah didepan siapapun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan lengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk dari pundaknya dengan sedikit kasar. "Baiklah. Aku akan pulang ke rumah. Besok aku ada jadwal siang" Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Mwo?"

"Andwe! Kau bisa tidur dikamarku, Kyuhyunnie. Biar aku yang tidur disofa ini" Ryeowook menggeleng, tidak setuju.

"Udaranya sangat dingin Ryeowook hyung. Kau akan sakit, jika memaksakan tubuh kurang fit-mu tidur disofa. Jadwal kita padat sekali sampai akhir tahun. Apa kau mau sakit?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook, mencoba meyakinkan hyungnya dengan sedikit senyuman.

Semua menangguk mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Namun Ryeowook justru mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar cara Kyuhyun memanggilnya. _Hyung?_ Padahal sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hyung'. _Pasti ada yang dia tutupi! _

"Lagipula ada yang harus aku lakukan" Kyuhyun bergumam, namun mampu didengar semua hyungdeulnya.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?" Kangin mencegat Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju pintu dengan raut khawatir. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah telah membentak magnaenya tadi. Apalagi setelah melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang mengalah dan tidak banyak bicara. Padahal biasanya, magnae-nya itu pasti akan mengajukan kata-kata tajam untuk melawannya.

"Eopseo, Kangin hyung" lirih Kyuhyun. "Pastikan saja, Changmin-ah tidak menyentuh barang-barangku" lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan member Super Junior yang lain.

.

.

**Pukul 20.00 KST**

"Ah Kyuhyunnie!" sapa Yunho ketika mendapati magnae Super Junior itu tengah berjongkok didepan dorm DBSK. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor SM untuk mengurus album terbaru DBSK. Namja itu tertawa melihat Kyuhyun mem-pout-kan mulutnya ketika Yunho mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun berdiri, memamerkan evil smirk pada Yunho. Ia tidak jadi menginap dirumah Siwon, juga tidak jadi pulang ke Nowon. Akan heboh jika tetangga atau stalker tahu ia kembali dan menginap di Nowon. Kyuhyun tidak mau Appa dan Eomma kerepotan dengan kehebohan yang akan dia buat. Juga jika dia ke rumah Siwon, hyung-nya yang polos itu pasti akan bertanya macam-macam.

"Kajja! Udara diluar sangat dingin"

Yunho langsung bergegas menuju dapur, ketika Kyuhyun malah memilih menonton televisi diruang tengah dorm DBSK. Mata Kyuhyun memicing ketika melihat ponselnya mengeluarkan lagu 'No Other' sebagai penanda SMS masuk. _Sungmin hyung_. Dibukanya pesan singkat itu; _gwenchana, magnae?_

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membalas SMS dari Sungmin, beberapa SMS berebut masuk kotak pesannya. Namja itu menautkan alis melihat nama pengirim; _Leeteuk hyung, Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Kangin hyung, Ryeowookie, Yesung hyung_. Setelah menimang, namja itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya tanpa membaca pesan yang dikirim hyungdeulnya ataupun membalas pesan singkat Sungmin padanya. Dicopotnya baterai ponselnya lalu diletakan diatas meja dengan sedikit keras. _Mianhae hyungdeul, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Seminggu ini begitu berat. Kupikir saat kembali, akan sedikit mengurangi bebanku. Tapi ternyata, beban pikiranku malah bertambah_.

Yunho yang baru datang dari dapur, menautkan kedua alisnya heran melihat magnae Super Junior itu mencopot baterai tanpa mematikan ponselnya yang masih menyala. Namja itu mendekati Kyuhyun dengan 2 gelas gingseng panas ditangannya. Yunho meletakkan satu gelas didepan Kyuhyun yang menatap layar televisi dengan mimik serius.

"Minumlah. Ini akan membuat tubuhmu hangat"

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas gisngseng yang ada didepannya, lalu meneguknya sedikit. "Gomawo, Yunho hyung"

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

Yunho menoleh pada Kyuhyun ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap menatap kedepan, seolah benar-benar menikmati siaran televisi. Padahal Yunho tahu, magnae Super Junior itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

Merasa percuma saja menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat pandai menguasai dirinya, Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Leader DBSK itu kembali menatap layar televisi, tanpa berniat menontonnya. Ia tahu kemana arah pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Namja itu tengah bertanya mengapa Changmin ada didorm Super Junior.

"Kau pergi hampir sebulan" Yunho berbicara. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Sedikit pertengkaran mulut. Dia tersinggung dengan ucapanku" ucap Yunho akhirnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan gelas ditangannya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunnie?" Yunho menatap Kyuhyun yang sedikit pucat. "Kau terlihat sedikit lebih pucat dari pertama datang"

"Gwenchanayo, hyung" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, namun yang dilihat Yunho hanya sebuah ringisan aneh.

"Kau pasti kesepian didorm sebesar ini ya, hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah lama mereka terdiam.

Yunho menoleh pada Kyuhyun, medapati namja itu tengah memamerkan evil smirk-nya pada padanya. Tanpa sadar, Yunho mengeluh dengan keras. Dia menjadi sedikit waspada. Pengalamannya sering dikerja Changmin membuatnya sangat waspada ketika berhadapan dengan sahabat magnae-nya itu. Apalagi, riwayat keisengan Kyuhyun lebih parah dari Changmin.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Yunho hyung!" protes Kyuhyun sembari mem-pout-kan bibirnya dengan wajah protes. "Aku kan merasa kasihan saja dengan Yunho hyung. Dorm sebesar ini, hanya ada kau saja. Changmin-ah malah mengungsi ke dorm kami" Kyuhyun menjelaskan sembari mengeluarkan evil smirk-nya.

"Aku akan menginap didorm-mu hyung, bagaimana?" permintaan Kyuhyun lebih terdengar sebagai keharusan untuk Yunho.

Yunho berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa senang. Yunho ikut tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang biasanya tampil _cool_ menjadi seperti seorang anak kecil dihadapannya. Wajah pucat itu tertawa dengan mimik polos dan kekanak-kanakan. Yunho menghela nafas pasrah ketika Kyuhyun menerjang memeluknya dari belakang. Ternyata harus ia akui, magnae Super Junior itu sudah lama menaklukan hatinya.

***TBC***

**mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Now And Forever**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook &amp; Kibum**

**Other : Changmin, Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun &amp; Junsu**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad plot, OoC. Don't like it, don't read it! Fanfic just fanfic. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic Iyagi unnie yang berjudul 'Rising Star' &amp; 'Falling Star'. Cho Kyuhyun masih diusahakan menjadi milik saya *sign***

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**Summary : "Dan—ngomong-ngomong terimakasih untuk liburannya" / "Meski aku benci mengakuinya, tapi memang hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan sebagai magnae" / "Aku percaya padamu, jadi—kau harus percaya padaku" / "Aku merasa deja vu"**

**Chapter 2**

Kyuhyun terbangun saat matahari sudah tinggi. Pemuda itu melirik jam yang tergantung dikamar Changmin –kamar yang sekarang digunakannya. _10.15 KST_. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Beruntung sekali dia tak ada jadwal pagi, hanya saja siang ini dia harus menemui Presdir Jung. Dan dilanjutkan dengan menjadi bintang tamu diacara radio mereka, Sukira.

Kyuhyun mengeliat, mengambil posisi duduk dengan bersandar ke bedhead. Dia menerawang, mengingat kejadian kemarin membuatnya menghela nafas panjang lagi. Keadaan seakan tidak mempermulus keinginannya. Changmin ada didorm-nya dan menolak menemui Yunho –seperti kata Yunho. Dan apa-apaan kemarin? Sahabatnya itu bahkan mengacuhkannya dan berakhir dia yang hampir bertengkar dengan Kangin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kangin, Kyuhyun jadi ingat pesan-pesan yang didapatnya dari semua hyungdeul-nya. Ia hanya sempat membaca pesan singkat dari Sungmin dan mengabaikan pesan singkat hyungdeul-nya yang lain karena kesal.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi, sepasang mata cokelatnya berkeliaran, mencari smartphone-nya. Ketika mendapatinya diatas nakas, pemuda itu lekas mengaktifkan smartphone-nya. Dan dia meringis ketika puluhan pesan singkat masuk kedalam smartphone-nya ketika smartphone-nya diaktifkan. Dia jadi merasa bersalah.

**.**

"_Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Jangan khawatir"_

_Sent_

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali menonaktifkan smartphone-nya setelah membalas pesan dari Sungmin. Hanya Sungmin. Saat ini dia sungguh tak ingin diganggu. Lagipula, sore nanti dia juga akan bertemu kembali dengan hyungdeul-nya –paling tidak Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk, karena kedua hyung-nya itulah yang akan menjadi DJ di Sukira.

Memakai sandal rumah milik Changmin yang kebesaran, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar Changmin. Dia celingukan begitu tak mendapati Yunho dimanapun, bahkan ketika dia masuk kedalam dapur. Namun sebuah senyum samar tersungging diwajahnya ketika mendapati note yang dipasang Yunho dipintu lemari es. Dia memang berniat memeriksa tadi, karena ia tahu kebiasaan Yunho sama dengan hyungdeul-nya, menempelkan note dilemari es.

**.**

_Aku pergi dulu, Kyu. Saat Ahjumma datang, mintalah dimasakan apapun olehnya. Dan jangan coba-coba memasak sendiri!_

**.**

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ditempelkannya kembali note itu ditempatnya. Dia menoleh ketika mendengar seorang wanita paruhbaya memanggilnya. Sedikit tersenyum sambil mengangguk ramah pada wanita itu. Bibi Song, adalah yang bertugas membersihkan dan membuat makanan untuk duo TVXQ sejak ditinggal Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Aaah—mengingat mereka bertiga, dia jadi ingat kedua hyung-nya. Kibum dan Hangeng. Kibum, meskipun berada dinegara dan kota yang sama dengannya, tapi hyung-nya yang paling misterius itu tak pernah mengunjunginya. Oh tidak. Maksudnya Kibum selalu berkunjung saat Kyuhyun ada jadwal, jadi dia tak pernah bertemu hyung-nya yang itu. Dan untuk Hangeng, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan hyung China-nya itu. Rindu sekali, sampai-sampai ia pernah berniat kabur saat Super Junior-M mendapat jadwal di China hanya untuk menemui Hangeng. Untunglah otaknya masih waras. Jika saat itu dia kabur menemui Hangeng, mungkin bukan hanya dia yang akan terkena imbasnya, member Super Junior dan Hangeng juga akan terkena imbasnya. Dan dia tak mau itu terjadi.

Seharusnya Changmin berpikir seperti dirinya kan? Ah Kyuhyun lupa, setiap orang punya pemikiran yang berbeda untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dan Changmin—dia memilih pergi dari dorm untuk menghindarinya. Itu tidak benar! Kyuhyun tahu itu. Tapi—hatinya juga merasa kasihan pada Changmin. Padahal ketiga hyungdeul Changmin itu ada di Korea satu kota bahkan kadang satu acara musik, tapi bahkan untuk berbicara saja mereka tak bisa. Jadi—dia memberi waktu Changmin untuk menenangkan diri di dorm Super Junior. Ya. Mungkin ini caranya membantu Changmin sebagai teman. Meski jujur ia merasa tak enak hati. Entahlah.

"Jjajanmyeon spesial untukmu, Kyuhyun-sshi"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Bibi Song sudah meletakan semangkuk jjajangmyeon didepannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, "Terimakasih, Bibi Song" katanya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku, jadi aku harus pergi. Yunho-sshi bilang aku harus menyerahkan kunci dorm padamu. Kau akan menginap disini lagi kan?"

Kyuhyun meringis. Yunho sepertinya tahu ia membutuhkan tempat menginap beberapa hari, setidaknya sampai ia bisa meyakinkan hatinya sendiri.

"Hn" Kyuhyun menyahut, menerima uluran kunci dari Bibi Song. Setelah memberi nasehat seperti yang ditulis Yunho –melarangnya memasak sendiri, Bibi Song segera pamit. Wanita paruhbaya itu juga mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik, tentunya mengenal juga minus-nya dirinya soal masak memasak.

**.**

**.**

Semakin dekat dengan pintu besar itu, Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia tak pernah merasakan seperti ini sejak menerima Daesang 2009 lalu. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat dirinya pertama kali dipanggil keruang sang Presdir sebelum didebutkan bersama Super Junior. Hanya saja, perasaan takut kali ini lebih mendominasi daripada perasaan yang lainnya. Ya. Dia takut. Takut dengan seseorang yang duduk dengan nyaman dikursi kebanggaannya.

Selalu seperti ini ketika Kyuhyun datang. Tak ada pengawal yang akan menjaga pintu besar itu –bahkan lorong menuju keruangan sang Presdir dibiarkan kosong. Presdir Jung seolah sengaja membiarkannya begitu saja. Dan itu menjadi nilai plus untuk ketakutan yang mulai menggerogoti pikiran Kyuhyun. _Sial._

_**Cklek**_

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kyuhyun-sshi" suara berwibawa itu menyambut Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu. Anggaplah Kyuhyun tak sopan dan Kyuhyun tak peduli.

"Jangan berlebihan sajang-nim. Kita baru bertemu beberapa minggu lalu" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Dan—ngomong-ngomong terimakasih untuk liburannya"

"Mulutmu semakin tajam saja Kyuhyun-sshi" pria paruhbaya itu memutar kursinya –menghadap Kyuhyun. "Duduklah" perintahnya.

Bau khas itu membuat Kyuhyun mual. Wangi parfum mahal yang memabukan sebenarnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah menyukainya.

"Anda tahu saya tak suka basa basi sajang-nim" jeda, "Jadi—ada apa anda memanggil saya kemari?" tanyanya.

Presdir Jung tertawa keras. Inilah yang dia sukai dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda pucat itu begitu pintar dan tak suka basa basi –seperti dirinya saat muda dulu. "Seperti ucapanku tempo hari" jeda, "Aku berharap kau menerimanya"

Kyuhyun bedehem. Ia tahu alasan Presdir Jung memanggilnya kemari, karenanya saat dia menerima pesan singkat itu dia langsung bergegas kembali ke dorm lebih cepat dari rencananya. Dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dan yang didapatnya adalah kebingungan dan kekesalan atas sikap hyungdeul dan sahabatnya, Changmin.

"Saya tak akan merubah keputusan saya sajang-nim. Paling tidak beberapa tahun kedepan" Kyuhyun menghela nafas, semoga ia tak salah bicara.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—bukankah Super Junior sedang menyiapkan album keenam? Aku akan fokus dengan album ini"

Presdir Jung menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Ia tak suka ditolak, dan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu sudah menolaknya! Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya. Dan anehnya, dia masih terus berusaha menarik pria itu keluar dari Super Junior. Ya. Dia berusaha mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari Super Junior. Sampai saat itu tiba –saat Kyuhyun berdiri sebagai seorang penyanyi solo, dia tak akan berhenti.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menambah pemain?"

_Eh?_

"Sahabatmu –Max, bagaimana jika dia ikut bermain dalam permainan yang kita buat?" senyum kemenangan itu bertengger dibibir Presdir Jung. Pria paruhbaya itu bisa melihat Kyuhyun menahan kemarahannya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya ditangga menuju lantai paling atas. Kakinya lemas ketika mengingat ucapan Presdir Jung. Tadi dia mati-matian membungkuk hormat setelah berkata cukup kasar pada sang Presdir yang tetap memasang senyum menjengkelkan. Kyuhyun bahkan terpaksa menyeret kakinya yang sudah melemas sejak nama Changmin disebut tadi.

Changmin tidak boleh masuk dalam permainan ini. Tidak boleh. Cukup dia saja, dan dia taka akan membiarkan Changmin, Yunho apalagi hyungdeul-nya ikut masuk dalam permainan ini.

_**Tes**_

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, kemudian berdiri. Sejenak ia kembali menoleh, menatap sengit pada pintu besar disana sebelum berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya sejak tadi.

"Dasar bodoh" sosok itu bergumam begitu sosok Kyuhyun tak dilihat lagi olehnya.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

Kyuhyun menatap gusar pintu dorm Super Junior dilantai 11 apartemen Star City. Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis, kakinya membawanya kemari ternyata. Tapi untuk apa? Jadwalnya bersama Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk dimulai pukul 22.00 KST malam ini. Dan sekarang masih sore, bahkan matahari belum menghilang.

Kyuhyun sudah hendak berbalik ketika pintu dorm terbuka, menampilkan sosok Changmin. "Kyuhyun-ah"

Penampilan Changmin sangat berantakan. Sepertinya magnae TVXQ itu baru saja bangun tidur. Ah, Changmin pasti mangkir dari jadwal TVXQ atau—dia sedang tak ada jadwal? Entahlah.

"Kyu—"

"Kau berantakan sekali Chwang" Kyuhyun memotong, mendorong Changmin sedikit agar memberinya jalan untuk masuk kedalam dorm. Pemuda itu meletakan mantel yang baru saja dibukanya dan menyimpannya asal. Salju sudah turun dan dirambutnya ada butiram salju.

Changmin mendengus, mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Wajah Changmin tampak kusut. Dan seketika Kyuhyun jadi teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Presdir Jung tadi.

**.**

**.**

"_Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan Super Junior, maka biarkan sahabatmu itu yang menanganinya"_

"_Maksud sajang-nim?"_

"_Dia yang akan menggantikanmu. Bagaimana?"_

"_Anda bercanda?"_

"_Kenapa? Max memiliki suara yang bagus, dia bisa mencapai nada tinggi dengan mudah. Dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan member Super Junior kan? Jadi—kau tak perlu khawatir dengan kelangsungan Super Junior. Fans pun tak akan keberatan kau dan Super Junior berpisah dengan alasan sakit yang kau derita"_

"_Jangan bilang kalau—anda ada dibalik semua masalah ini, sajangnim"_

"_Kau pintar Kyuhyun-sshi"_

"_Anda—yang membuat jadwalku berbeda dengan hyungdeul? Anda juga yang—membuat TVXQ sunbae-nim selalu berada dipanggung yang sama dengan JYJ sunbae-nim? KENAPA ANDA MELAKUKAN INI SAJANG-NIM?!"_

"_Awalnya aku mempersiapkan ini sebagai rencana cadangan saat kau menolak lagi Kyuhyun-sshi. Dan kau menolaknya kan. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika Max bahkan U-Know juga ikut masuk dalam permainan ini"_

"_Anda tak boleh melakukan ini sajang-nim. TVXQ harus tetap ada"_

"_Mengapa aku harus menurutimu, Kyuhyun-sshi. Kau sepertinya lupa, akulah pengendali disini"_

"_ANDA BENAR-BENAR JAHAT, SAJANG-NIM!"_

**.**

**.**

"Kyu—Kyuhyun-ah!" Kyuhyun terperanjat. Pemuda itu menatap kesal pada Changmin, tapi tak mengeluarkan ucapan apapun.

"Kau marah padaku?" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan marah. Aku—"

"Siapa yang marah padamu?" potong Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu meraih remote televisi kemudian mengganti channel sesukanya. Changmin ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada layar televisi yang diganti channel tiap beberapa menit sekali oleh Kyuhyun tanpa berniat menyela.

"Karena kita magnae—" jeda, pandangan mata Kyuhyun masih mengarah pada layar televisi yang sekarang menunjukan salah satu kartun favoritnya dan Changmin. Tapi sesungguhnya ia tak tengah serius melihat si kuning dan si merah muda berdebat hal konyol seperti menangkap ubur-ubur bersama tetangga mereka. Dan Changmin juga seperti itu. Ia diam saja, ia yakin Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan ucapannya. "—kadang hyungdeul berusaha membuat kita nyaman, membuat kita tak perlu memikirkan apapun selain diri kita sendiri. Karena bagi mereka—kita yang seperti itu, yang pura-pura tak tahu, yang bisa sedikit membuat aegyo atau kata-kata ajaib dapat sedikit mengobati kelelahan mereka"

Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Changmin yang juga menoleh padanya. "Ini akan terdengar sangat aneh. Tapi—sebaiknya kita tetap seperti itu, Changmin-ah. Karena itulah tugas kita sebagai magnae"

"Kau benar" Changmin memasang senyum bodohnya. "Meski aku benci mengakuinya, tapi memang hanya itu yang bisa lakukan sebagai magnae" ada nada getir yang tertangkap indera pendengar Kyuhyun, tapi pemuda pucat itu juga memasang senyum lebarnya, menepuk pundak Changmin seolah sama-sama meyakinkan ucapan masing-masing.

"Semalam kau menginap dimana?"

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk berjalan beriringan menuju dorm lantai 11. Mereka mengeratkan mantel yang dikenakan masing-masing saat dirasa udara semakin dingin, seolah menguliti mereka. Diam-diam keduanya berharap Sungmin atau Ryeowook sudah kembali dari jadwal mereka dan sedang membuat makanan apapun yang bisa mengganjal perut mereka yang lapar.

"Kyuhyunie—apa dia membalas pesanmu hyung?" itu adalah pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang juga ditanyakan pada semua member dilantai 11 pagi-pagi saat dirinya bangun, yang dibalas gelengan oleh Ryeowook &amp; Yesung. Sungmin sudah berangkat karena pagi tadi Sungmin menerima telepon dari adiknya. Entah untuk apa, jadi Eunhyuk belum sempat bertanya pada Sungmin yang ia yakini mendapat balasan pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Belum. Ponselnya juga masih tidak aktif" Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang, "Seharusnya aku menyuruh Changmin tidur dikamar manager hyung saja" sesalnya.

Eunhyuk juga ingin bilang begitu sejak Kyuhyun pergi semalam. Tapi apa iya dia berani mengatakan hal itu pada Leeteuk yang begitu dia hormati? Jadi dia membujuk Kyuhyun untuk tidur dikamarnya saja dan itu langsung ditolak Kyuhyun.

"Aku khawatir hyung—"

Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya begitu ia berhasil membuka pintu dorm lantai 11. Dia menoleh pada Leeteuk yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ketika Leeteuk mengangguk, pemuda dengan gummy smile itu langsung berlari masuk. Ia tersenyum lega begitu mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menonton televisi bersama Changmin dengan volume besar.

"Hei—lepaskan" Kyuhyun tersentak begitu seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Ia jadi kesusahan bernafas dan orang yang memeluknya tidak juga sadar, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hei—hyukjae kau mau membuatku mati huh?"

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun merutuki ucapannya sendiri ketika Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menangis keras. Pemuda itu menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan memelas, dan dibalas gelengan oleh Leeteuk.

"Aish—mengapa kau menangis hyung?!"

Kyuhyun memeluk Eunhyuk. Ia tak biasa menenangkan orang yang menangis. "Maaf. Okay?" katanya sambil menepuk punggung Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil memeluk Kyuhyun kembali. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil ketika ekor matanya menangkap Leeteuk tengah menggelengkan kepala padanya. Ah—ternyata Leeteuk mengetahui kalau dirinya hanya sedang menggoda Kyuhyun saja.

"Ayo pergi" Leeteuk menginterupsi. Leader Super Junior itu menunjuk jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 21.00 KST. "Kau tak apa kan kami tinggal Changmin-ah? Mungkin sebentar lagi Ryeowook dan Yesung kembali"

Changmin mengangguk. Pemuda itu ikut berdiri ketika Kyuhyun berdiri, mengenakan mantelnya. "Kyuhyun-ah" panggilnya ketika Kyuhyun hendak mengikuti langkah Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk keluar dari dorm. "Aku percaya padamu, jadi—kau harus percaya padaku" katanya ambigu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Ditepuknya pundak Changmin sebelum berlalu mengikuti langkah kedua kakaknya. Sejenak pikirannya kembali melayang. _Apa maksudmu, Changmin-ah?_

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk membuka acara radio mereka dengan kata-kata konyol. Kadang ia menyetujui ucapan beberapa hater Super Junior, bahwa mereka bukanlah penyanyi tapi pelawak. Hanya saja disini –menurut Kyuhyun, kalimat itu perlu diubah, mereka bukan hanya penyanyi tapi pelawak. Itu tidak masalah. Mereka idol, dan idol memang bertugas menghibur kan? Well, seperti yang selalu dia ucapkan, hater itu fans yang tertunda. Mereka bahkan lebih mengerti tentang Super Junior dibanding fans, karena mencoba mencari celah kesalahan kecil Super Junior. Dan Kyuhyun selalu yakin, suatu saat hater-hater itu akan menjadi fans mereka.

"—tamu kita, Super Junior magnae Kyuhyun-sshi"

Kyuhyun tersadar, tersenyum ketika kamera menyorotnya. "Annyeonghaseyo, Super Junior magnae Kyuhyun imnida" katanya sambil menunduk sedikit.

"Woooaa PD-nim baru saja memberitahuku bahwa pesan yang kita terima sangat banyak. Rupanya sedang terjadi Kyuhyun effec disini" Eunhyuk berkata dengan keras sambil mengacungkan kertas yang dipegangnya. Kertas itu berisi scrip percakapan yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Tema kita malam ini adalah : 'Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan kepada Kyuhyun Super Junior'. Mari kita mulai membacakan pertanyaan pertama" Leeteuk mengambil alih. Leader Super Junior itu membaca scrip ditangannya kemudian mengernyit. "Kyuhyun-sshi—" jeda, "—seseorang bernama Hyunjoo bertanya, 'Mengapa Kyuhyun-oppa terlihat sangat kurus belakangan ini?'"

Leeteuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Astaga, ia baru sadar akan hal itu. Bahwa Kyuhyun memang terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali ia memperhatikannya. Eunhyuk yang semula membaca asal scrip ditangannya juga menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Dan ia juga melihat apa yang Leeteuk lihat.

"Hyunjoo-sshi annyeong" Kyuhyun memberi salam setelah berdehem. "Benarkah aku kurusan? Ini karena aku sedang berdiet. Daripada aku harus menuruti janji Leeteuk-sshi seperti Shindong-sshi, jadi aku berdiet saja atas keinginanku" tertawa, Kyuhyun berdoa semoga kedua kakaknya itu tak curiga. "Lagipula setahun ini berat badanku naik terus"

"Kyuhyun-sshi sedang berusaha mendapatkan berat badan seperti pada album keempat kami. Benarkan Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Kyuhyun tertawa saja. Penampilannya di album keempat sempat diprotes Ayah dan Ibunya karena dirinya terlihat sangat tirus, bahkan Ahra noona-nya juga menelpon dari Austria ketika teaser baru saja keluar. Padahal dia merasa terlihat keren sekali. Dia kan ingin menghilangkan image 'anak-anak' yang melekat karena album ketiga Super Junior dan album 'Super Girl'.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, kau benar-benar ingin seperti itu?" Leeteuk memastikan.

"Ibu dan Ayahku memprotes, bahkan Ahra noona mengatakan aku kurang makan dan memaksaku tinggal dirumah sampai berat badanku naik" Kyuhyun berkata jujur soal ini. Dia mati-matian membujuk Ahra untuk tak khawatir padanya.

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk saling pandang. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja mereka merasa ada yang salah disini. Entah apa. Padahal biasanya mereka tak seresah ini.

**.**

**.**

Mereka memulai segmen baru masih dengan celotehan Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk yang menceritakan kebiasaan Donghae dan Shindong diakhir tahun. Donghae akan merengek minta kado natal dan Shindong akan menghilang pada malam natal dan kembali sehari setelah natal.

"Kyuhyun-sshi sebentar lagi natal. Ada yang ingin kau minta? Mungkin pendengar ingin tahu apa yang diinginkan Super Junior Kyuhyun untuk kado natalnya" Leeteuk kembali pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyungdeul akan memberikannya?" Eunhyuk berdecak karena Kyuhyun sudah melupakan kalimat formal yang harus digunakannya. Padahal ia memperingatkannya berkali-kali.

"Katakan saja. Semua orang banyak berharap kado dihari natal" Eunhyuk berkata.

"Benarkah boleh?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas. Leeteuk berdehem, "Katakan" katanya.

"Aku merasa deja vu" Eunhyuk berkata lagi. "Kyuhyun pernah menunjukan wajah seperti ini diresolusi tahun 2008 dan berakhir dengan permintaan aneh" katanya mengingatkan Leeteuk tentang keinginan Kyuhyun menjadi akrab dengan mereka dengan memanggil mereka tanpa embel-embel 'hyung', tentunya kecuali pada Leeteuk. Jadilah awal tahun itu semuanya berjalan sedikit kacau, Heechul dan Kangin akan marah-marah ketika disapa Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun selalu selamat berkat bantuan Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Katakan saja Kyuhyun-sshi"

"Aku—" jeda, pemuda itu menikmati sekali perubahan raut wajah Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang menjadi tegang. "—ingin hidup lebih lama dan selalu sehat" lanjutnya teringat ucapan Donghae setiap hari padanya atau ketika mengingat Ayahnya.

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas kesal. Mereka yakin bukan itu yang ingin diucapkan Kyuhyun –meski mereka tidak berani berpikir Kyuhyun akan meminta kado natal. Kyuhyun punya segalanya, pemuda itu tinggal tunjuk dan Ahra noona-nya yang kelewat baik itu pasti bersedia membelikannya.

Tapi—

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yakin bukan itu. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun. Dan mereka tak pernah bisa menebaknya sebaik Sungmin.

"Kau yakin itu?"

"Itu salah satunya" elak Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu meneguk air mineralnya sampai setengah. Ia bisa melihat kedua kakaknya itu masih sesekali meliriknya meski mulai terlibat adu argumen tentang kado-kado natal yang ingin mereka berikan kepada para fans.

_Aku ingin bersama kalian selamanya hyungdeul. Now and Forever._

***TBC***

Akhirnyaaa fanfic pertama ini dilanjut juga ya. Naskah aslinya itu ilang gara-gara flashdisk rusak. Padahal disana udah sampe chapter 7. Jadi—saya nulis dengan ingetan yang ada aja dan berakhir dengan mentok sana mentok sini.

Terimakasih buat reader-deul yang udah nyempetin baca terus ngasih jejak berupa komentar sebagai penyemangat buatku. Awalnya aku ragu gitu takut nggak pada suka sama fanfic buatanku, maklum masih abal-abal ^^

Akhir kata—sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya *lambai tangan*

**SIGN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Now And Forever**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook &amp; Kibum**

**Other : Changmin, Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun &amp; Junsu**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad plot, OoC. Don't like it, don't read it! Fanfic just fanfic. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic Iyagi unnie yang berjudul 'Rising Star' &amp; 'Falling Star'. Cho Kyuhyun masih diusahakan menjadi milik saya *sign***

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

**Summary : "Dan—apa-apaan ini? Dia akan ke China?!" / "Kau mengambil atensi banyak orang tahu" / "Lagi-lagi kau melupakan suffix 'hyung' pada kalimatmu, Kyu" / "Ini bukan seperti dirimu, Bum-ie"**

**Chapter 3**

Semua member Super Junior sedang sarapan didorm lantai 11 ketika Manager hyung datang. Changmin sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu dengan mengatakan ada pemotretan dengan salah satu majalah bersama Yunho. Leeteuk yang mendengarnya begitu senang. Bukankah itu artinya hubungan dua TVXQ itu mulai membaik?

Manager hyung, pria yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Leeteuk itu tersenyum lebar ketika Donghae dan Ryeowook menariknya untuk ikut sarapan. Ada beberapa jenis kimchi diatas meja makan, membuat pria itu mengernyit.

"Jadwal kalian sudah mulai padat" tegurnya. Leeteuk yang merasa ditegur cepat-cepat menelan sarapannya. "Bukan Ryeowook yang masak" tegasnya sedikit ketus. Kangin dan Shindong yang duduk mengapitnya cekikikan. Mereka tahu bagaimana Leeteuk yang sempat kena marah Ibu Ryeowook ketika tahu anaknya itu masih saja memasak ditengah jadwal padat Super Junior. Padahal Ryeowook sendiri yang menginginkannya saat mereka mengusulkan memesan makanan cepat saji.

"Benar, Ryeowook-sshi?"

Ryeowook mengangguk saja. Pemuda itu kembali menambahkan lauk kepiring Donghae membuat hyung childish-nya itu merengut. Untuk beberapa saat Ryeowook tertegun. Ia jadi rindu Kyuhyun, biasanya Kyuhyun juga akan protes padanya jika dia memasukan beberapa sendok lagi lauk kedalam piringnya meski magnae Super Junior itu tetap saja memakannya.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara sampai acara sarapan selesai. Manager hyung meminta mereka berkumpul diruang tamu dorm, pria itu hendak memberikan kertas jadwal pada member Super Junior. Ketika semua sudah berkumpul, manager hyung segera memberikan kertas jadwal pada setiap member Super Junior.

"Mulai minggu ini, jadwal kalian padat" katanya memulai. "Ada beberapa jadwal yang bentrok, seperti jadwal Siwon-sshi dan Donghae-sshi, jadi untuk beberapa variety show mereka akan diistirahatkan" Donghae mengangguk. Ia akan menelpon Siwon nanti.

"Ah Leeteuk-sshi dan Eunhyuk-sshi juga akan mengakhiri jadwal DJ di Sukira. Pihak Sukira meminta Ryeowook-sshi dan Sungmin-sshi yang menggantikannya, bergantian dengan member lainnya" Leeteuk mengangguk ketika sepasang matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata Eunhyuk.

Semua member melihat satu persatu jadwal yang tertera dikertas yang dibagikan manager hyung. Tapi kemudian Sungmin membuka suaranya, "Manager hyung—mengapa jadwal Kyuhyun-ie—" katanya terpotong. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan. Matanya menatap tajam pada manager hyung.

"Aku juga tidak paham mengapa jadwal Kyuhyun-sshi berubah banyak. Tapi pihak managemen memang mengatakan ini atas kemauan sajang-nim" katanya sambil mencoba tersenyum. Pria itu tahu semua menjadi was-was atas keganjilan ini. Dirinyapun begitu, bahkan dia tadi pagi memaksa bertemu Presdir Jung untuk mengkonformasi ini sendiri. Tapi ia sadar, dirinya hanya orang dengan jabatan rendah, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak tadi.

"Dan—apa-apaan ini? Dia akan ke China?!" mata Leeteuk menatap horor kertas ditangannya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi akan menggantikan Boa-sshi diacara penggalangan dana untuk anak-anak kurang beruntung yang diadakan oleh Hunan TV. Seharusnya Kangta-sshi yang pergi, tapi karena Kangta-sshi sedang dalam proses persiapan comeback jadi Kyuhyun-sshi-lah yang dipilih"

"Mengapa?"

Manager hyung mengangkat bahu. Ia tak tahu, dan—tak perlu tahu, ia rasa. Ia hanya mencoba tak terlalu khawatir dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Lagipula, pertanyaan yang diajukan Kangin itu sedikit ambigu. 'Mengapa?'. Mengapa memilih Kyuhyun atau mengapa harus Kyuhyun sementara merekapun sedang mempersiapkan comeback?

"Kyuhyun sudah tahu?" ini pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk. Pemuda itu menatap manager hyung dengan was-was.

"Aku akan menghubung—"

"Hubungi dia sekarang, hyung" Donghae memotong. Ryeowook juga menganggukan kepalanya. Dan ketika manager hyung memperhatikan semua member, semuanya menatapnya dengan mata puppy. _Ada yang aneh_.

"Baiklah" katanya mengalah. Pria itu mengeluarkan smartphone-nya, mencari kontak Kyuhyun kemudian menghidupkan mode loadspeaker tanpa diminta member Super Junior.

"Yeoboseo, manager hyung" suara Kyuhyun mengalun. Tiba-tiba saja member Super Juniro merasa senang. Dua hari ini mereka tak berhasil menghubungi Kyuhyun. Magnae mereka itu tidak mau mengangkat telepon dari salah satu member Super Junior, bahkan telepon dari Sungmin dan Siwon pun diabaikannya.

"Yeoboseo, Kyuhyun-sshi. Kau ada dimana? Aku perlu bicara denganmu"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas diujung telepon, "Kau menghidupkan mode loadspeaker kan, manager hyung? Katakan pada hyungdeul, aku baik-baik saja" katanya ketus. Manager hyung meringis. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu?

"Aku sungguh perlu bicara padamu, Kyuhyun-sshi. Ini tentang perubahan jadwalmu"

"Ya. Kau tak bohong, aku tahu itu. Temui aku di rainbow cafe setengah jam lagi" katanya lalu memutuskan sambungan membuat member Super Junior mengeluh. Kyuhyun itu benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu!" Shindong-lah yang pertama mengutarakan protesnya ketika member yang lain masih mencerna kelakukan Kyuhyun.

"Manager hyung, aku ikut denganmu"

"Tidak Leeteuk-sshi" manager hyung menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju. "Kau tahu bagaiman Kyuhyun-sshi kan? Meskipun aku tak tahu mengapa dia tak ada disini bersama kalian, tapi aku tahu Kyuhyun-sshi perlu waktu" katanya. Leeteuk menghela nafas disampingnya. "Jangan khawatir, akan kupastikan Kyuhyun-sshi baik-baik saja untuk kalian" katanya kemudian berdiri, mengenakan mantelnya dan berlalu.

"Mengapa—jadwal kita jadi ganjil begini hyung?"

Leeteuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Kangin. Dia memilih pura-pura membaca jadwal ditangannya. Namun sebentar kemudian dia mendongkrak ketika dirasa sepasang mata menatapnya dalam diam. Dia menyunggingkan senyum ketika sepasang matanya bertatapan dengan mata Eunhyuk.

_Jangan khawatir._

Leeteuk melihat bibir Eunhyuk menggumam kata itu tanpa suara. Eunhyuk mencoba meyakinkannya. Sepertinya Eunhyuk juga mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengannya. Mereka tiba-tiba saja ingat dengan keinginan Kyuhyun disukira kemarin. Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat yang aneh.

"_Aku ingin hidup lebih lama dan selalu sehat"_

Mereka tahu, Kyuhyun bukan tipe yang suka mengatakan kalimat chessy seperti itu. Memang, Kyuhyun suka sekali menirukan hyungdeul-nya, tapi—ucapan itu, ucapan yang sama seperti yang sering diucapkan Donghae, rasanya aneh saja. Kyuhyun bahkan hanya tersenyum kecil ketika Donghae mengatakan itu dihari ulangtahunnya.

Eunhyuk mengamati kertas ditangannya, namun pikirannya menerawang jauh. Leeteuk pasti sedang kebingungan atau mungkin sedang dilema. Semua tahu Leeteuk akhir-akhir ini sedikit sensitif, mungkin karena stress akan melakukan wajib militer setelah mereka mempromosikan album keenam mereka. Apalagi ditambah masalah ini, Kyuhyun yang dalam mode kurang baik sedang mencoba mengabaikan mereka, ditambah dengan jadwal mereka yang berubah banyak.

_Leeteuk hyung, kau harus kuat. Kau harus tegar. Kalau kau kuat, aku juga akan kuat bersamamu. Kami akan kuat bersamamu. Kumohon, jangan mencoba menyerah seperti dulu. Kau selalu bilang kan, karena kesulitan yang kita hadapi kita akan semakin kuat. Kita hanya perlu saling percaya, hyung._

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum mengembang. Pemuda itu mencoba menebak mengapa Yunho yang semalam sempat frustasi bahkan sampai mabuk, kini memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Yunho yang mendudukan dirinya dikursi didepannya lalu mulai membuka tudung saji, bersiap sarapan.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah" katanya menegur. Namun sepertinya Yunho lupa siapa yang dia tegur, karena nyatanya Kyuhyun semakin menatap tajam pada Yunho.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Yunho hyung" katanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar. Kyuhyun mulai berfikir Yunho itu seperti Changmin yang suka sekali tersenyum lebar. _Eh?_

"Apa—ini mengenai Changmin?"

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya memasukan nasi kedalam mulutnya. Pemuda itu meletakan sumpitnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan anjing kelaparan yang melihat makanan. "Dari mana kau tahu, Kyu?"

"Itu tertempel jelas dikeningmu, hyung" Yunho mencibir. "Kalian berbaikan?"

"Tidak—belum. Maksduku dia sudah mau kembali mengikuti jadwal kami" katanya antusias. "Tadi pagi manager hyung menelponku dan mengatakannya" lanjutnya. Pemuda itu melirik arlojinya. "Aku pergi dulu, Kyu" katanya lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun yang disambut pekikan kesal dari Kyuhyun.

_**Brak**_

"Kau—pasti mengetahui sesuatu ya Changmin-ah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Perlahan dia bangkit, berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Changmin. Manager hyung pasti sudah menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengedarkan sepasang mata cokelatnya, ia memuat bola matanya malas ketika seseorang melambai padanya. Tidakkah orang itu merasa kelakuannya begitu mencolok?

"Kau tak harus melakukan itu, manager hyung" katanya sedikit ketus. Ia menoleh pada beberapa pengunjung yang tersenyum padanya kemudian balas tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Melambai padaku" katanya sambil mendelik. "Kau mengambil atensi banyak orang tahu"

"Kau masih suka gugup, Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanyanya takjub. Kyuhyun itu idol yang sudah 6 tahun debut dan masalah gugup tetap saja kendala pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan godaan Manager hyung. Ia lebih memilih membuka buku menu, memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Jadi—kapan aku ke China?"

"Kau tahu?" manager hyung menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kadang, dia merasa takut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang merupakan pencampuran sikap misterius Yesung dan Kibum. Sulit untuk ditebak. Bahkan kadang manager hyung tak yakin jika pemuda itu tengah tersenyum diatas panggung variety show. Yang pria itu tahu, hanya saat bersama member Super Junior-lah Kyuhyun tertawa dan tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Kau tentu tak kaget jika aku bilang Sajang-nim yang memberitahuku kan?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya, membuat Manager hyung menatapnya dalam diam.

"Pesanannya Tuan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, mengucapkan terimakasih dan menjabat tangan pelayan itu ketika pelayan itu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah fans Super Junior.

"Kyuhyun-sshi" jeda, "Jika kau mau, aku—"

"Aku baik-baik saja" potong Kyuhyun. "Mohon jangan ikut campur terlalu jauh, Manager hyung" katanya dengan pandangan menajam.

Pria itu menghela nafas. Kyuhyun itu keras kepala. "Paling tidak ijinkan aku memastikan kau baik-baik saja"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir" Kyuhyun tersenyum kekanakan.

"Kau akan berangkat 2 hari lagi, Kyuhyun-sshi"

"Aku tahu"

"Dengan penerbangan pertama"

"Dan kembali dengan penerbangan terakhir"

Manager hyung menggeleng, "Tidak. Dan jangan coba-coba kabur" katanya disambut decakan oleh Kyuhyun. "Manager Super Junior-M, akan menjemputmu dibandara" Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Dan tiba-tiba senyum kekanakan itu berganti dengan seringai membuat manager hyung menelan salivanya sulit.

"Jangan macam-macam, Kyuhyun-sshi" peringatnya lagi meski ia tak yakin Kyuhyun akan mendengarkannya. Ia kenal Kyuhyun. Dan peringatan seperti itu pasti akan diabaikan bocah itu.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang datar pada secangkir hot chocolate yang dipesannyya. Manager hyung sudah berlalu sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, namun Kyuhyun tak juga beranjak. Pemuda itu bahkan tak menyentuh minuman yang dipesannya. Beruntunglah kafe sedang sepi sehingga tak ada yang memandangnya aneh kemudian membuat postingan di SNS bahwa 'Magnae Super Junior Melamun di Kafe Seorang Diri'. Ya, siapa yang tidak merasa aneh kalau melihat salah satu member Super Junior yang terkenal dengan kepadatan jadwalnya malah duduk seorang diri dengan pandangan kosong seperti dirinya.

Dia menghela nafas –lagi, entah untuk keberapa kali. Kyuhyun mungkin lupa peringatan Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa menghela nafas itu membuang keberuntungan. Ia melirik smartphone-nya yang bergetar diatas meja. Sepasang manik sewarna lelehan cokelat itu membola melihat nama yang tertera dilayar smartphone-nya.

"Kibum!" katanya semangat. Ia tersenyum mendengar Kibum, seseorang yang menelponnya, menghela nafas panjang diujung line –selalu seperti itu. "Aku senang kau menghubungiku" akunya.

"Hn" Kyuhyun berdecak kemudian, apa-apan orang ini. Bahkan diteleponpun masih irit bicara. "Dan kau melupakan suffix 'hyung' dibelakang namaku pada kalimatmu, Kyu"

"Terserah" Kyuhyun memainkan gelas diatas meja, enggan berdebat lebih jauh dengan Kibum.

"Mari bertemu"

_Eh?_

"Aku punya tiket ketaman hiburan. Karena tak mungkin mengajak Heechul hyung, bagaimana kalau kau saja? Kupikir kita sudah lama tak pergi bersama"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar, Kibum saja yang terlalu sibuk. Bahkan sengaja datang kedorm saat dirinya dipenuhi jadwal. Jadilah begini, jangankan untuk berjalan-jalan, mengobrol saja ia tak bisa.

"Waktu itu kau marah karena aku pergi bersama Heechul hyung tanpa mengajakmu kan? Jadi, ayo pergi bersama" Kibum kembali berucap ketika tak mendapati jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Kibum tahu ia marah tapi tetap saja tak meminta maaf. Dasar. Namun beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu menegakkan duduknya, membulatkan matanya. Kibum bilang apa tadi? Kibum mengajaknya pergi? Benarkah?

"Jangan menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu, Kyu"

"Kau dimana?" pertanyaan ambigu.

"Seoul?"

"Jangan bercanda! Terakhir kita bertemu dalam waktu yang hanya beberapa menit itu, aku mendengar para member sedang memberi selamat padamu yang mendapat tawaran syuting drama di Thailand"

Kyuhyun itu selalu menghitung berapa waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama hyungdeul-nya dan kemudian memprotes dan selalu menggunakan itu agar hyungdeul-nya merasa bersalah dan mau menuruti keinginannya. Dan Kibum selalu dibuat tersenyum oleh ulahnya yang itu.

"Memang. Pihak produksi memberiku waktu istirahat beberapa hari"

"Kau—sungguh ada di Seoul?" tanyanya tak yakin setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku bahkan sudah berdiri didepan taman bermain. Jadi segeralah kemari"

_**Klik**_

Kyuhyun memandang smartphone-nya dengan mata membulat. Kibum ada di Seoul? Bahkan mengajaknya ketaman bermain? Benarkah? Seulas senyum berkembang diwajahnya ketika yakin Kibum tak akan mempermainkannya. Pemuda itu meletakan selembar uang disamping hot chocolate yang bahkan tak disentuhnya. Ia harus segera pergi kan? Kibum tak boleh menunggu terlalu lama!

Suara lonceng diatas pintu yang menandakan ada pengunjung masuk dan keluar itu berbunyi begitu Kyuhyun membuka dan menutupnya dengan gerakan terburu. Pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk Kyuhyun menghela nafas, sedikit menaikan topi yang dikenakannya. "Kau selalu seperti itu, Kyu. Merasa bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri, huh?"

Dia memandang layar ponselnya yang sudah padam dan memasukannya kedalam saku mantelnya. Setelah meletakan selembar uang diatas meja, dia segera menurunkan kembali topinya agar menutupi wajahnya dan kemudian memakai masker yang digunakanya saat datang tadi.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melambai pada sosok pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya yang tengah bersandar dibadan mobil dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada. Dia berlari mendekat, dan begitu sampai, Kyuhyun segera memeluk pemuda itu.

"Aku rindu padamu" katanya.

"Hn"

Kyuhyun berdecak mendapat jawaban paling menyebalkan dalam kamus kehidupannya dan selalu saja digunakan oleh Kibum. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kibum!" katanya.

"Lagi-lagi kau melupakan suffix 'hyung' pada kalimatmu, Kyu" tegur Kibum.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ayo masuk" katanya. Namun Kibum menggeleng. "Kenapa? Kau berbohong mau mengajakku kesini ya?" tebaknya sedikit kesal.

"Kita tunggu—"

"Kibum! Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, menemukan salah satu hyung-nya berlari kearah mereka. Ia menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bertanya. Kibum tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Siwon hyung ingin ikut bergabung katanya" jawab Kibum dan langsung melenggang mendekati Siwon, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jadi bukan hanya berdua?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Kau tak memberitahunya kalau aku ikut?" tebak Siwon begitu melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Kibum mengangguk saja.

"Kyu! Ayo masuk"

Kyuhyun mengekor kedua hyung-nya dengan perasaan dongkol. Ia pikir ia hanya akan bermain berdua dengan Kibum, tapi Kibum malah mengajak Siwon. Bagaimana kalau banyak orang yang mengenali mereka gara-gara ada Siwon? Ah Kyuhyun tak mau kejadian kejar-kejaran yang pernah dia alami bersama hyungdeul-nya terulang lagi.

"Kyu ada masalah?"

_Eh?_

"Kau tak suka hyung ikut ya?" Siwon menatap khawatir pada sepasang mata Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Tidak. Aku senang hyung ikut, hanya saja—bisakah hyung ganti pakaian dulu? Bukankah ini terlalu mencolok" katanya sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan Siwon. Bayangkan saja, Siwon masih mengenakan jas yang mungkin baru saja digunakan untung syuting.

Siwon tertawa saja. Ia merangkul Kyuhyun, membawanya berjalan lebih cepat. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ie. Hari ini hyung akan menemanimu berteriak sepuasmu. Kibum juga" katanya.

"Serius?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar, persis seperti bocah yang diberikan mainan kesukaannya. Ini kesempatan bagus kan untuk membuat image cool Siwon dan Kibum hancur? Pemuda itu melirik pada Kibum yang tengah menatap tajam pada Siwon. "Kau—berjanjilah" katanya dengan senyum evilnya.

Kibum mengangguk pasrah ketika Siwon menatapnya lebih tajam, membuat Kyuhyun bergerak memeluknya. Setelahnya, pemuda itu menarik Kibum menuju salah satu wahana permainan, meninggalkan Siwon yang menghela nafas panjang karenanya. _Sisa hari ini—mari habiskan bersama, Kyuhyun-ie, Kibum-ie_.

**.**

**.**

**1 Hour Ago**

Siwon baru saja menyelesaikan syuting-nya ketika smartphone yang diserahkan manager hyung berbunyi. Ia menautkan alisnya begitu melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar smartphone-nya. _Kibum_. Sedikit menjauh dari lokasi syuting yang masih ramai, pemuda itu mengangkat panggilan dari Kibum.

"Kibum-ie"

"Apa aku mengganggumu, hyung?" Kibum memotong.

Alis Siwon bertaut lagi, "Ini bukan seperti dirimu, Bum-ie" Siwon terkekeh. "Kau tak pernah bertanya seperti itu" katanya kemudian benar-benar tertawa. Membayangkan Kibum yang menjadi begitu sungkan padanya benar-benar membuat Siwon geli sendiri. Namun pemuda itu segera menghentikan tawanya begitu Kibum diam saja –tak merespon.

"Ada apa, Kibum-ah?" tanyanya setelah berdehem.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan syuting-mu, Siwon hyung?"

"Ya. Baru saja. Ada apa?"

"Mari bertemu"

_Eh?_

"Dugaan kita—sepertinya benar"

_**Deg**_

"A—apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Siwon hyung" Kibum tetap berbicara santai diujung telepon –setidaknya itu yang didengar Siwon, atau—sebenarnya begitulah Kibum. Entahlah. Tapi Siwon buru-buru mendudukan dirinya dikursi, jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya bergetar hebat. Seharusnya dia tak terlalu kaget kan?

"Kyuhyun-ie tertekan. Aku takut dia mencapai batasnya, seperti Hankyung hyung"

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

Jantung Siwon semakin menggila. Pemuda itu menggenggam smartphone-nya dengan erat, mencoba menyalurkan kecemasannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kita, hyung" ralat Kibum. "Aku baru saja menghubunginya, mengajaknya ke tempat bermain" kalau dalam keadaan biasa, mungkin Siwon akan benar-benar tertawa. Membayangkan Kibum yang pendiam dan menyukai kesunyian mengajak Kyuhyun ketempat rekreasi yang pastinya ramai.

"Karena itu, biasakah kau juga ikut bersama kami?" jeda, Kibum menghela nafas diujung telepon. "Aku ingin dia melepaskan bebannya dengan berteriak"

Siwon ikut menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Kirimkan alamatnya. Aku akan kesana secepatnya" katanya kemudian sambungan terputus, meninggalkan Siwon yang menyandarkan punggungnya yang diam-diam menegang.

*TBC*

Kyaaa hallo akhirnya aku bisa nge post fanfic ini kembali ^^ ada yang nunggu? Atau udah pada lupa? Kkk~

Makasih banget sama yang udah selalu ngingetin buat update fanfic. Adikku yang meski bukan kpopers selalu nanya, udah update fanfic apa belum? Ntar pembacanya keburu lupa. Thanks juga sama yang udah nyempetin waktu buat ninggalin jejak disemua fanfic-ku. Saranghae ^^

Last, wanna RnR?


	4. Pengumuman

Hallo reader-deul~

Maaf aku kembali bukan untuk post kelanjutan fanfic Now and Forever. Aku udah putusin ngga bakal ngelanjutin fanfic ini dengan berbagai alasan. Jadi silahkan lihat fanfic-ku yang lain. Aku bakal ngelanjutin semua fanfic kecuali Now and Forever yang udah aku putusin Discontinue.

Ohya, Aku minta maaf buat yang banyak tersinggung dengan adanya fanfic ini.

Sampai bertemu di fanfic-ku yang lain. Annyeong *bow*


End file.
